


Not Nothing

by VergofTowels



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, past emotional abuse, though it's not delved into explicitly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Ignis is embarrassed to moan during sex. Gladio thinks it's the hottest thing ever when a rare moan escapes his lips."  Turns out Ignis's reluctance is from past abuse.Gladio being kind to Ignis in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=1074505#cmt1074505
> 
> Kink meme is nsfw.

Ignis gasps, then bites down on his knuckles again, stifling his voice and drawing blood. It spots the bedcovers as he arches and twists and Gladio frowns heavily. Ignis has been doing this all night, even though they finally have a hotel room to themselves. And it's not only that. Gladio stills his hips for a moment with a groan and slides his hand over Ignis's, pinning it to the bed. He laces their fingers.  
  
"Don't do that," he growls, kissing Ignis's jaw. "You'll hurt yourself. What's wrong?"  
  
Ignis shivers and looks up at him through his sweat-limp bangs. "Nothing," he says, panting. "Gods, please start moving again." He wants it bad. He's almost there. Gladio can tell from his heaving chest and thighs tight around his waist.  
  
Gladio kisses him again and obliges, also close. He fixes the angle as he gets going again and Ignis... Ignis _moans_. His voice, usually so polished, sounds _wrecked_ and desperate. Gladio comes inside him (whoops) just from the sound, pressing his face to Ignis's neck.  
  
"Holy shit," he gasps. "Wow." He moves his hips lightly with the pulses of his orgasm, then has to take a moment to breathe. He looks down at his boyfriend - perfect - under him. Only to see Ignis frowning deeply and looking away.  
  
His stomach sinks and he hurriedly pulls out. "Did I hurt you?" He touches Ignis's hip.  
  
Ignis blinks, then shakes his head no. "I'm fine," he says. "...You said you weren't going to come inside."  
  
Gladio blushes a little. "Yeah, sorry. I kind of lost it when you started to make that noise." He kisses Ignis's face. _"Damn._ You're amazing. You should do that more often."  
  
Ignis shrugs lightly, but he turns his face away again. Gladio, high on the moment, kisses down to Ignis's collar bones, then lower, pressing open-mouthed appreciation to his salty skin down to... He sits up abruptly. "I _did_ hurt you," he snaps. "You can tell me when I'm fucking up."  
  
"What?" Ignis sits up, alarmed... and realizes what Gladio has. He's no longer hard. He flushes. "N-no, that's not... I'm sorry. I'm fine."  
  
"You're not." Gladio starts to examine him carefully, aware that his probing fingers might just exacerbate the situation, but Ignis pulls away, drawing up his knees.  
  
"Please. I'm all right. You didn't do anything wrong." His words are brisk, completely at odds with his curled-in posture. And then he bites his knuckles again. Gladio stares, then moves closer to rub Ignis's knee.  
  
"What's going on?" he asks gently.  
  
Ignis shakes his head, then sighs and shrugs. "It's nothing. I suppose I'm just not feeling well."  
  
"Well, that's not 'nothing,'" Gladio says. "What is it, your stomach? That scratch you took from a sabretusk?" He reaches out to feel Ignis's forehead for fever. Ignis leans into his touch with another sigh, but his skin is cool aside from the faint heat of their activities.  
  
"I think I just need to go to bed," he says. "My apologies."  
  
Gladio looks at him for a moment, then shrugs. "Sure, darling, whatever you need. Sorry it's turning out to be a bad night for you." He reaches down beside the bed and picks up a towel. "Here. Let's get you cleaned up so you can sleep."  
  
Ignis accepts the gentle cleaning strokes of the terrycloth, then, when prompted, takes to his knees over the towel. He clenches his fingers on Gladio's shoulders as Gladio smooths a hand over his backside and then presses a finger inside to clear away his release.  
  
"I can check to see if we have hot water again in a minute," Gladio says as he works carefully." They'd used the last of it scrubbing off the grime of the road earlier in the evening, but there's probably more now. "Then how about a bath?"  
  
Ignis nods and sighs. "A bath... that sounds heavenly." He closes his eyes. "It's been quite a long- _aah_ -" He moans loudly, then flushes and sharply bites his lip.  
  
"What? What is it?" Gladio stills his fingers and lifts his other hand to rub Ignis's back, concerned. "Are you... worried about being heard, darling? I don't think those idiots are listening. I think they probably conked out the moment they hit the bed."  
  
Ignis looks mortified anyway and tries to pull away. Gladio doesn't let him, but holds him softly, reassuringly. Finally, Ignis relaxes again. "That's not it," he says, voice strained. "I just... I'm sorry about the sounds. I know they're... unseemly."  
  
Gladio frowns. "I don't know what you mean, Iggy."  
  
Ignis looks like he'd rather be anywhere but there at the moment, which cuts into Gladio's self-esteem as well as concerning him even further. "I sound like a whore," he says finally, trying to keep his voice devoid of inflection. He's good at it, but Gladio knows him too well and he hates the waver in Ignis's tone. "I'll try to stop."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Gladio shifts so that instead of supporting Ignis, he's hugging him. Ignis squawks a little in surprise. "I don't know who told you that, but they were a fucking moron and also an asshole."  
  
"Gladio-"  
  
"You can be as loud or as quiet as you want to, darling, but I _love_ your voice. You sound amazing to me." He kisses Ignis's cheek. "I don't want you to feel like you have to hide. Any part of yourself." He's angry, but he keeps it cool. He doesn't want to scare Ignis while they're already vulnerable. Even if the other man, so buttoned-up and cool in daily life, would never admit to feeling intimidated. Even more reason to keep it back for now.  
  
Ignis doesn't know what to say. After a moment, he does wrap his arms around Gladio's neck, though. "I'll try to remember," he murmurs.  
  
"Well." Gladio kisses him again and then moves to continue his cleaning. "You take it as slow as you need. But I'm here for you, and we can talk whenever you want." He nuzzles Ignis's cheek until Ignis opens his mouth and starts to kiss him properly.  
  
The next time Gladio's fingers hit a sensitive nerve, Ignis doesn't try to hold back his moan, though he's too embarrassed afterward to comment. Gladio doesn't mind. He's pretty sure they can work on it more in the morning, if Ignis wants to. After all, check-out isn't until noon.


End file.
